Machine type communications (hereinafter referred to as “MTC”) are a type of data communications, indicating machine to machine communications or object to object communications that one or more entities can perform without requiring human interaction. MTC refers to any type of communications performed without human intervention in the process of communications.
MTC user equipment may be disposed in places having a worse wireless environment than that required for typical user equipment. For MTC user equipment to operate in places having such a worse wireless environment, it may be necessary to repeatedly transmit control information and/or data of each physical channel in a plurality of subframes, instead of transmitting the same in a single subframe.
In addition, MTC user equipment may be restricted to use limited radio resources. That is, MTC user equipment may be established to only use a predetermined frequency resource or a predetermined time resource.
In this case, when system information applied to MTC user equipment is changed, MTC user equipment repeats receiving system information from all systems to update all portions of system information, unnecessarily wasting limited radio resources, which is problematic.